It's hard to say goodbye
by dutchHHfan
Summary: A story about everyone dealing with someone's dead.


**Hello everybody! :)**

**I had an idea for a new story so here it is!**

**I know people want me to update life goes on but that one isn't finished yet. Next week is my test week and I really need to make that good because otherwise I might have to do this year over again :( But after that week I finally have summer vacation! And then I'll have time to write again :D So enjoy this new story, I hope you like it! Oh and it's a sad story..**

_**EDDIE'S POV**_

**This is not real... this is not real... this is not real...  
That was the sentence I was saying to myself for the last two hours. I was sitting on the ground with my back against the couch. I was shaking uncontrollably and tears were streaming out of my eyes.  
**

***KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK***

"Eddie are you there?"

**This is not real... it can't be real... it's all a dream...**

"Eddie I know you're in there, please open the door!"

_**LOREN'S POV**_

**As soon as I heard the news I drove to Eddie's place. I just hope he's okay. **

"Eddie are you there?"

**No responds. **

"Eddie I know you're in there, please open the door!"

**Still nothing.**

**Then I remembered I had a key of his place. Why didn't I think of that before. I looked in my purse and grabbed the key. I opened the door and walked in. **

**I was shocked, it looked like a bomb exploded in here. The ground laid full with pieces of broken glass and paper. There were several holes in the wall and worst of all a guitar, his favorite, was on the ground smashed into pieces.**

**I looked over at the couch and saw Eddie sitting on the ground, tears streaming down his face. I walked towards him and laid my hand on his shoulder. He looked up and all I saw in his eyes was pain. I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him. He instantly hugged me tight and started sobbing.**

"She's gone Lo... She's really gone"

"Sshh baby... I'm here for you"

**He continued sobbing and he was shaking like crazy. After about 10 minutes the sobbing became less.**

**He looked up at me with a look that broke my heart.**

"Please Lo tell me this is a dream and that I'll wake up soon and I can hold her again"

"I'm sorry baby, I can't... It's real"

**He started sobbing again.**

"Why did this happen...what have I done to deserve this..."

"I don't know baby, nobody deserves this"

**I was also crying now. I couldn't help it, seeing Eddie like this broke my heart. In a fast movement he stood up.**

"Eddie what are you doing?"

"I need to go to the hospital, I need to be with pops"

"Okay come on"

**We rushed out of Eddie's penthouse and took the elevator to the lobby. As soon as the doors opened Eddie ran outside. Jeffrey shot me a sad smile as I ran after Eddie. **

"Eddie please wait, you can't drive like this"

**Eddie was already getting into his car at the driver's side.**

"I'm not calling my driver Loren it'll take too long"

"But baby I'm not letting you drive right now, I'll drive"

**He looked at me and I saw he knew that I was right.**

"Okay you can drive, but please hurry"

I** got into the driver's side and Eddie ran to the other side of the car. As soon as he closed the door we were headed to the hospital. We got there in 15 minutes and rushed inside. **

"Where is Katy Duran's room?"

**The nurse looked in her computer and told us she was in room 314. Eddie ran to the elevator and I followed behind him.**

"Dammit go faster"

**I didn't say anything because nothing would make this situation better. Finally the doors opened and we were looking for Katy's room.**

"308...310...312...314 this is her room"

**Eddie opened the door and we walked inside. Max looked up when we came in and I saw he was crying. Eddie immediately ran towards Max and they started sobbing in each other's arms. I walked closer to the bed and saw Katy laying there. She was a little yellow and her face and arms were full of bruises. I laid my hand on hers and felled her ice cold body. **

**At that moment I really started to realize she was gone.**

**I wanted to stay strong for Eddie and Max but I couldn't keep it in anymore. I broke down sobbing with my head on her bed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I got up. I saw Max and he pulled me in a hug. I started sobbing in his chest. A few minutes later I pulled away and looked at Eddie. He was hugging his mom and crying uncontrollably. I walked towards him and started stroking his back. He got up and hugged me tightly. We stood there sobbing in each other's arms for what felt like hours when we heard a man's voice.**

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm doctor Fieldman"

**We pulled back and looked at the doctor. Eddie was stil holding me tightly.**

"How did this happen doctor?"

**It came out as a whisper but loud enough for the doctor to hear.**

"The car hit the tree on the passenger's side, she hit her head really hard what leaded to an internal bleeding. We tried stopping it but it already got too big and there was nothing we could do anymore. I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thank you doctor"

**That was the first thing that Max had said since we got here.**

"You can say goodbye here as long as you want, just tell us when you guys are ready to go so we can take her away"

**Eddie and Max stayed quiet.**

"Thankyou doctor"

**Was the only thing I could say right now. The doctor walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Eddie and Max sat beside the bed staring at Katy. **

"I'll let you guys alone for a minute"

**I said as I walked towards the door. **

"Baby you don't have to go"

"It's okay you guys need some time together, I'll be right outside if you need me"

**That was the last thing I said as I walked out of the room. I sat on a chair in the waiting room with my head in my hands.**

"Loren?"

**I looked up and saw Ian standing there with Melissa. **

"We came as soon as we heard"

**Melissa sat next to me. **

"So is it true what they say"

**Ian asked me with a shaky voice. I nodded. Ian started crying and Melissa rushed over to him.**

"Can I go see her?"

"Yeah you can go if you want"

**Ian walked towards the door.**

"Is it okay if I go with him Lo? I'll be right back"

**I nodded yes. They both disappeared in the room and closed the door behind them. I grabbed my phone an dialed my mom's number.**

"Hello?"

**As soon as I heard her voice I started crying.**

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Mom... Katy...s-she.. died.."

**I heard my mom gasp.**

"O my god honey, are you okay? Is Eddie okay? Where are you?"

"I'm in the hospital..Please come"

"Ofcourse honey, I'm on my way"

**I hanged up the phone and stood up. I walked back in Katy's room and saw everyone standing around her bed crying.**

**I walked towards Eddie and put my arms around him. He hugged me tight and we all stood there looking at Katy's lifeless body.**

**Max walked towards me and Eddie and pulled us both in a hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes when the door opened.**

**We all pulled back and I saw my mom walking in. I walked towards my mom and started sobbing as soon as I was in her arms. She started crying too and hugged me tighter. After I calmed down a bit my mom walked towards Eddie. She shot him a sad smile and he started crying.**

"Oh sweetie come here"

**Eddie fell in my mom's arms.**

**Max stood next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.  
We all stood there for a few minutes looking at Katy while the tears streamed down everyone's face.**

****"I think it's time to go"

**Max said while wiping a tear from his eye. Ian walked towards the bed**.

"Goodbye Katy, thank you for always taking care of me"

**Mel stood next to him and stroked his back.**

"We'll miss you katy"

**They looked one last time and walked out of the room. Then mom walked towards Katy grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it.**

"Goodbye Katy, I'll miss you. Don't worry we'll take care of your boys"

**She stepped back and walked towards me. **

"Sweetie say goodbye to Katy so Eddie and Max can be alone for a minute"

I** nodded. I walked towards Katy and grabbed her hand. **

"I'll miss you so much Katy, I love you"

I** placed a kiss on her cold cheek and looked at her one more time. **

"Come on sweetie"

**I heard my mom say. Me and mom walked out of the room.**

_**MAX'S POV**_

**Nora and Loren just left the room. Me and Eddie were just staring at Katy...my beautiful Katy. How could this happen. We had a great life together, we had our dream job, a beautiful son... our life was perfect and now... now everything was ruined.**

**I stood next to Eddie and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.**

"Your mom was proud of you son, she loves you with all her heart.. remember that"

"I know.."

**Eddie walked a little closer to the bed and grabbed Katy's hand.**

"I love you mom, I'll miss you so much... Thank you for taking care of me and always being there when I needed you. You're the best mom ever, I'll keep making you proud"

**Eddie was sobbing now, I hugged him tight. We broke apart after a few minutes and I turned to Katy **

"Thank you for making my life perfect, I don't know what would've become of me if you weren't with me. Now go rest sweetie, don't worry I'll take care of everything. You're the best wife and mom anyone could ask for. I'll see you in heaven honey.. I'll miss you... I love you"

**I kissed Katy on her lips, our last kiss... forever.**

**So that was it, what did you think?**

**My grandpa died almost three months ago and that was how I got this idea for the story. It was a hard time, and it still is sometimes but I've got to go on with my life. This story won't be really long, I don't know how long because that depends on when I think it's done. So yea please review, follow, favorite and I'll see you next time!**

**X dutchHHfan**


End file.
